


Lunch Date

by fyenale



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyenale/pseuds/fyenale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the drama CD from Kuroko no Basket vol.9 DVD. Akashi invites Kuroko for a quiet lunch date away from the commotion. Kuroko gets the feeling Akashi plotted this from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for OTP battle. Figured I should put my writings in one place...
> 
> You may want to hear (or at least read the translation of) the drama CD if you want to understand all the references. Takes place right after the event of drama cd.
> 
> Special thanks to Sanna for beta-ing :)

If Kuroko didn't know more, he would have thought that this whole thing was just a spur of the moment. But knowing Akashi, he was having second thoughts.

From the distance, he could hear multiple-dozens, maybe even hundreds-footsteps running. He remembered spotting Kise desperately running with Murasakibara behind him, holding his precious snack from reaching hands. Midorima was right next to Murasakibara, muttering something about Oha Asa was right this morning. Aomine was the brazen-and maybe stupid-one. He actually separated himself from the group and attempted to climb the first gym building, though Kuroko wasn't sure how his partner's effort bore fruit, since he was already leaving the area.

The sixth man turned his head to quietly observe his captain, currently walking while holding their bento-Akashi insisted on carrying Kuroko's, he couldn't decline with how Akashi glared at him- looking very pleased with himself. He noted a small smile planted on the red head's lips, along with soft eyes that are usually reserved for rare occasions.

Kuroko definitely thought this was a rare occasion.

They didn't usually hang out together. The only times Kuroko would find Akashi was when they were having club related activities or when they met on the school hallway, only exchanging simple pleasantries. He often walked back home with other first string members, but never with Akashi. But at this moment, he was walking side by side with him.

"Is there something wrong, Kuroko?"

The teal haired teen blinked when Akashi's eyes met his, not quite realizing he had been staring for too long.

"Nothing, Akashi-kun. I was just thinking."

Akashi hummed softly and turned his attention back towards the path they were walking, a smirk on his voice when he responded, "What were you thinking about that you had to stare intently at me?"

Kuroko blushed and chose to stare at the passing trees. "You planned this from the start, didn't you."

At this, Akashi merely chuckled. He stopped at a cool looking shade under a tree and sat down there, motioning Kuroko to do the same. After the whole event of basketball introduction from Kuroko on the school radio, which was followed with the commotion that threatened the Generation of Miracles (except Akashi), the captain came to him in front of the radio room and asked him to eat lunch together. Kuroko wasn't pondering too deep on it since he was elated on delivering a revenge blow to his friends, all thanks to the captain suggestions. But after walking for a while and finding himself here, sitting under a tree quite far away from the main building with just the two of them, Kuroko was nervous.

He heard the sound of bento being opened and glanced at Akashi's box contents. An array of healthy and expensive looking food was present. He figured it was to be expected and opened his own, revealing a simple sausage and dried seaweed laden meal. He looked back at Akashi and found he was smiling at him.

"Shall we eat?"

A play of sunlight stream on his face made Akashi looked ethereal. Kuroko nodded slowly.

After a small chorus of 'itadakimasu' they began eating. Kuroko was mindful of the time they have left before the next period started, so he decided on shoveling the food to his mouth faster than he used to do. He was beginning to question his decision when a big chunk of sausage almost choked him.

"No need to rush, we have plenty of time."

Kuroko stared questioningly at Akashi. "But the next period..."

"We have plenty of time."

Kuroko figured if he was going to be late anyway, he had the benefits from lack of presence, so he nodded and ate slower. He did thought about Akashi's situation, but knowing him, he would be accepted for any excuse.

The rest of the meal was silent expect for the sound of munching and leaves being blown by soft wind. At one point, Kuroko checked his phone for time and was surprised to see that rest period had ended 5 minutes ago but he didn't hear any bell. He turned to see Akashi, already finished with his meal, looking at him with a smirk.

Kuroko concluded that Akashi planned this too well.

"The commotion will buy us enough time not to be late. I don't want to make excuses to the teacher."

But you would make a scene to make you seem innocent, Kuroko thought silently.

"I don't think I fully understand why you do all this, though."

"They need a lesson." Akashi leaned to him. "Plus, I want to try and spend more time with you, Kuroko."

Kuroko was trying hard not to blush at the implied statement.

"We could have eat lunch together normally, without doing all this."

"But what's the fun in that?" Akashi drew back and leaned on the tree bark. "Besides, you seem to be happy after making the announcement."

Kuroko couldn't argue. He put another imaginary tally on the amount of things Akashi got from one simple basketball promotion. Memorable announcement, check. Punishing his friends, check. An excuse to ask Kuroko to eat lunch—just the two of them, check. Ensuring there's enough time, check. Making him happy, check.

Kuroko bit his lips, this time not able to hold his blush. He heard another chuckle and watched as Akashi moved closer to him, their fingers barely touching.

"Now, let's make use of the time, shall we?"

Kuroko found he don't mind being this close to his captain, and hoped there would be more occasion to experience this.


End file.
